


Happily Fucking After

by DevilKitten



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilKitten/pseuds/DevilKitten
Summary: Alaric is a wealthy man, but hes lonely, so he fills his life with staff so the house isn't empty. But hes still lonely until he hires a new chef.





	Happily Fucking After

Alaric was a wealthy teacher, he enjoyed teaching the youths about history, the real history including all the monsters, with his fortune he bought on a whim a mansion because what rich person doesn't have a mansion? So now he lives alone in his mansion it didn't take long for the dust to start settling on everything so he hires a few maids and then a butler.  
  
He decides the empty rooms should be put to use so he invites all he employed to live there with him, However his butler was a terrible cook so he hires a chef and that is where it started, the unsettling need deep in his stomach, the urge to take everytime she bent over especially when she wore a dress or skirts because for whatever reason his newly hired chef didnt believe in wearing under garments. On the days when a bit of chill was in the air he could plainly see her nipples as she never wore a bra.   
  
  
Alaric spent weeks watching her as she moves about the kitchen, he had the entire house except for the bathrooms wired with surveillance cameras to keep an eye on his staff incase any had the idea to steal from him. That's how he knew the butler was very well liked among the maids, he slept with them all at different times in different places, sometimes when Ric caught them in the act he would jerk off watching and listening. But it was mostly Caroline that caught his eye, she had declined the butlers advances a few times before he got the hint to stop bothering her.   
  
  
It intrigued the teacher because Caroline had opted to live off the property because she liked where she was at, so she comes in each morning and leaves late each night and Ric can always find a late night snack she had prepared for him because she knows he stays up late and gets hungry.  
  
  
When watching her wasnt enough for him he began day dreaming of different scenarios where he got exactly what he wanted. Months of slow torture and day dreams and a lot of solo action had him at his breaking point until the day he sends all the maids and the butler away claiming they had the day off because he wished to be alone, but he didn't send the chef home.   
  
  
Alaric sits in his office pouring himself a glass of bourbon that he drains slowly while watching the kitchen camera, without realizing it he has poured and drank half the bottle. When Caroline bonds over in perfect view of the camera to get something from the fridge and Ric sees her perfectly shaved vagina it was to much for his drunken self control, or lack thereof, he stands up leaving his office and goes to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he can smell the stew she is cooking on the stove and beneath that he can smell something baking in the oven. But Caroline was still bent over digging around in the fridge so without hesitation Alaric walks over grabbing her hips and he begins to grind his jeans covered semi erection against her vagina.  
  
He would hate himself tomorrow for assaulting her for many reasons, but he hears a soft gasp followed by a little moan and all thoughts of stopping were washed from his mind. He little grinding thrusts continue as she places her hands on the cold shelves in the fridge gasping and letting out little moans, it was a few minutes before he pulls back letting go of her hips so he can undo his pants and push them down along with his boxers. With no more barriers between them he guides his erection into her now wet vagina loving the loud gasping moan he gets out of her. He loves the sound of his name that follows her moan as he pushes all the way into her, her fingers slide against the glass of the shelves as he begins thrusting into her slowly at first but with each moan he goes faster until her hand is pressed against the back of the fridge and her breasts are pressed against the cold shelf as he thrusts relentlessly into her moaning her name as she moans his.  
  
They fuck for what feels like hours to them caroline would be shivering if not the friction he was creating inside her, as her core begins to tighten she moans louder feeling the building high of orgasm until it crashes over her and she moaning his name loudly, more of a shout really. That coupled with the clenching of her walls has Alaric finishing inside her with his own moan. After a few panted breaths he pulls out her and steps back, he hasn't felt this relaxed in months not since he hired her.   
  
  
Caroline remained resting against the now warm shelf as her legs quivered and her body was rockedveith shocks of pleasure from her orgasm even after he had pulled out. She had just been fucked inside a refrigerator by her completely sexy boss. Did that make her a slut? What if he fired her now? Caroline slowly stood up and with a tight grip on the fridge door she moves so that it can be shut so that the food didn't go bad and with that thought she remembers the cake in the oven, the hasn't gone off yet. It still had ten minutes which meant they hadn't been at it for hours like it felt but just thirty five minutes. Clearing her throat since he obviously wasn't going to say anything she says without looking at him, "I'm going to shower. When the oven beeps turn it off and pull out the cake." Then she quickly escapes the kitchen shame replacing the pleasure and joy she had felt."  
  
  
Once she was gone Alaric pulls up his pants and he couldn't believe he'd just fucked her in the fridge but he couldn't believe how good it was even more. Her words registered with him a minute later about the cake and he could use some to sober up a little. He did have class to teach tomorrow morning, he wanted to go join her in the shower but he had to wait on the cake because burning cake was a sin.  
  
  
Later that evening Alaric has managed to sober up just enough to have an actual conversation and he starts by apologizing to her and offering to give her a hefty severance package if she decided to quit. They talked Alaric told her he had wanted to do that for months ever since hiring her and Caroline says she took the job because he was hot and she had been baiting him at first by not wearing underwear but then she got used to it and decided to toss out her panties entirely.  
  
  
Then she moves from her couch cushion onto his lap, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts over the thin white shirt she wore that day, her nipples were hard from the cool air so he could feel them pressing into his palms. Caroline gently squeezes her breasts with his hands, "I dreamed of you fucking me in that kitchen. My nipples were so hard in that fridge," as she spoke alaric gently squeezes her breasts until her hands began to travel down his chest to the jeans he wore. Two of her fingers slipped inside her folds a soft moan escaping her as he watches, "I would lay in bed and touch myself thinking of you. Your mouth, your fingers," her offer hand takes one of his off her breast bringing it to her mouth where she starts sucking and running her tongue over two of his fingers, moving her mouth over them as if giving a blow job.  
  
As she sucked his fingers Alarics cock began growing hard once more, "My God Caroline" he says with a groan as she soaks his fingers but then shes pulling her mouth off and moving his hand to replace her own.  
  
"I thought about how they would feel inside me." She moans as he thrusts his fingers into her, her hand grabbing her breast and squeezing tightly as her hips twitched, "When that wasnt enough I would pull out my dildo and fuck myself moaning your name imagining how good you would feel inside me. Needing to be fucked so badly my body ached for it." At her confession the teacher moves his fingers to toy with her clit causing her to jerk in pleasure and moan so she tries to ride his fingers needing more. "I want you to fuck me again." She says whimpering from the pleasure his fingers gave her.  
  
  
With that request Ric moves Caroline to the cushion beside him so he can remove his pants and boxers completely kicking them aside under the coffee table. He pulls off her shirt and his then he watches her lay back and she was gorgeous. Something he didnt get to do the first time was see her breasts and touch them so his mouth went straight for them sucking her nipples one at a time as he pushes inside her the moans she let out enough to get him thrusting. Her hands went to his back and nails raked across his skin leaving faint red marks as he moans while thrusting faster and harder causing hiccuping moans to come out of her as she couldn't stop. He bites her shoulder leaving a nice red mark that would bruise as he pounds into her until shes crying out and gushing beneath him then he slows his thrusts but doesn't stop until shes digging her nails into his back and cumming again with his name on her lips and tears streaming her cheeks, he cums inside her while leaning in to kiss her deeply and messily. Their bodies slowly rocking together as they ride out their orgasms together.  
  
  
Eight months later  
  
  
Caroline is as big as their mansion and she hates it, she hates all of her clothes, her shoes dont fit most days and she always has to pee. But Ric still calls her beautiful and he still is very much into her, she cant do anything sex wise this far into the pregnancy except use her hands and mouth but even that was getting difficult as she had trouble getting out of whatever position she was in, be it sitting or laying, as these babies had better come soon she always thought these days. But she still took care of her man because he more than took care of her.   
  
  
They had to hire new maids because the old ones quit, they grew tired of cleaning up the sex stains and wet spots around the house, so Ric hired new ones and paid them more to handle the extra work.  
  
The butler was less than thrilled with the new maids as they weren't slutty like the previous ones so he quit and was replaced by two butlers, Although one served as a driver for caroline if she wanted to anywhere.  
  
  
Ric still walks up behind her in the kitchen and he'll rub against her whenever hes in the mood Although these days she doesn't feel very sexy because she has to wear panties and pads because her bladder leaks now.  
  
  
Two months later  
  
Caroline and Alaric sit in the nursery each holding a tiny little human that they had created, two little boys, no more than four weeks old and so wrinkly. Alaric never saw himself as a father but now he couldn't love a person more than he loved the little baby he held.  
  
  
Four years later  
  
  
Caroline had dried cheese and spaghetti sauce on her shirt from the boys throwing their forks at her because they didnt want to take a nap after lunch. But she had gotten them down for a nap and she sighs while cleaning up the food mess on the kids table. Every now and then her wedding ring still caught her eye and she found herself unable to believe that this was her life. Raising twins married to her former boss and living in the mansion she had once worked. Alaric had suggested hiring a new chef once they begin dating and he stopped paying her but she told him not to because she liked cooking for him and the staff and her benefits exceeded money.  
  
  
With the table and chairs cleaned and the boys asleep caroline sighs while pouring a glass of wine because sometimes her boys were a pain the ass. Glancing at the clock tells her that she has enough time to finish this glass and take a shower before Ric gets home from the office. So she takes the glass to her bedroom slowly drinking it as she looks for something to change into. Wine glass empty and clothes laying on the bed she undressed tossing the clothes into the hamper, she turns on the hot water and waits before stepping in letting out a pleated sigh as the heat loosens her muscles and releases her stress.  
  
  
She stands there for a while just letting the streams of steaming hot water hit her until she slowly starts moving to shampoo her hair and get it rinsed. She does this once more before washing her body and stepping out of the shower to wrap a towel around her body and her hair. She walks out of the room to continue cleaning up, they have maids but Caroline doesn't mind doing light house work because she never had maids so cleaning up after herself is a habit.  
  
Although the staff knows to make themselves scarce around the time Ric is meant to be home because one of the maids had walked into the living room catching them fucking on the couch and that was enough to get the unspoken message across.   
  
Caroline checks the clock again finding it is time to start dinner sk she goes to the kitchen in her towel pulling the one off her hair and running it through her hair a times before tossing in on the back of a chair. She begins preparing the vegetables and pot of boiling water for the spaghetti but as she works her towel loosens and eventually just falls off. She kicks it out of the way and continues chopping the bell peppers and other vegetables.  
  
Ric arrives home early and he smells the sauce cooking which makes his mouth water so he makes his way to the kitchen only to see his sexy wife is cooking naked.  
So he pulls off his shirt and his pants, his shoes were left by the door. He walks over and grabs her breasts from behind while slowly rubbing his growing erection against her ass, "God you're beautiful!"  
  
Caroline smiles leaning back against him as he grabs her breasts, "Theres my sexy husband." She reaches back behind her grabbing his cock as it rubs against her ass cheeks, she begins stroking him as he plays with her breasts. It didnt take long for him to get hard with her whispering dirty things to him while her other hand continues stirring and maintaining the food. Once she deemed dinner cooked he pulls her away from the stove bending her over the kitchen table, he spreads her legs and thrusts into her hard setting a pounding pace for the all of the teasing, Caroline moans loudly loving when he was rough. Her insides quivered as she grips the edge of the table moaning his name loving the feel of him pounding her, punishing her. The table was heavy and hard to move so it was perfect for their fucking because his thrusts were fast and hard making slapping sounds echo the kitchen walls along with her moans until she was crying out and gushing her juices onto the kitchen floor as he continues thrusting into her. "Ric please" she begs him knowing that he liked it and it works because hes grunting as he cums deep inside her with one last thrust.   



End file.
